Teacher's Pet
by tawelephant
Summary: Bella just can't stop thinking about Mr. Masen.  What happens when Mr. Masen finds out? One of my entries in the Totally 80's Contest.


My entry for the Totally 80's Contest.

**This ****one ****did ****not ****win ****anything, ****but ****my ****girlfriends l****iked ****it.**

**Your ****beta's ****name**: freakybella (THANX! I LOVE YOU BABY!)  
><strong>Song <strong>**that ****inspired ****you: **Don't Stand So Close To Me - The Police  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Bella just can't stop thinking about Mr. Masen. What happens when Mr. Masen finds out?

**Disclaimer:**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Teacher<strong>**'****s****Pet**

Seeing her across the yard under the twinkling lights makes my chest swell with love. I cannot wrap my head around the fact that she is mine. Officially one hundred percent mine. As I look around at the people surrounding her, it makes me think back to that fateful day that changed everything.

.

.

.

.

Damn…

Damn…

Damn…

She is at it again.

She is wearing that little jean skirt that makes her ass look so good. I just want to walk up behind her and rub my cock on it.

She has a tie-dyed shirt on that has the neck and arms torn off, so the holes are huge and she has a skin tight tank top on underneath. I want to run my mouth along her collarbones as I slide my hands under her shirt and onto those perfect tits.

Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail with a hot pink scrunchy thing in it that just sets off so nicely against her mahogany hair. I want to wrap that hair around my hand as I plow into her pussy as she is bent over my desk.

Her tiny little feet are in some jelly type shoe and those hot pink toe nails are mocking me. Oh how I want to kiss those feet and suck on those toes.

Bella Swan does this to me every day. Bella. God, just thinking her name makes me hard. And I should not think this way about her. Hell. She is only eighteen years old for shit's sake. Hell, I am nine years older than her. And I am her teacher. But damn it! I want her. It is the middle of the school year and that time has not lessened my desire for her.

She transferred here to Forks during the summer between her junior and senior years of high school. She was the talk of the town when she arrived. Bella is a true beauty. Her skin is so flawless and porcelain. She has big, expressive chocolate brown eyes and mahogany hair. She is tiny compared to my build, but her legs look a mile long and she is curved in all the right places.

My first glimpse of her was at the diner in town before school started. Her dad Charlie is the Police Chief and a staple at the diner. Everyone in town knew about his divorce from his wife Renee. Small town life was not for her, so she packed up their 4 year old and moved to Arizona. Word in town is that Renee got married to some baseball player and was going to travel the country with him. That doesn't work well when you have a kid in school. So she shipped Bella to Forks to live with her dad and finish school.

When I walked into the diner that night, it was like any other Tuesday. School was about to start and I was so busy getting my plans together that the last thing I wanted to do was cook dinner for myself. I walked into the diner and started for my normal table by the window. I loved to people watch. When I heard my name I stopped and turned to see Charlie wave me over. I walked towards his table for a moment of small talk when out of nowhere someone ran right into me.

Instinctively I held my hands out to hold the person upright and a shiver ran through my body. Her head turned up to look at me and I was a goner. In my arms was Bella Swan, the chief's daughter. Her cheeks flushed as she apologized and removed herself from my arms. Charlie just laughed as he invited me to dine with them. I couldn't refuse because that would've meant leaving the presence of the angel sent from heaven to torment me.

Our dinner was full of talking and getting information. I wanted to know everything about her. I knew in my head I should not think about her beyond her being a child in high school, but there was just something about her that drew me in. I wanted to know everything. Her favorite color, her favorite book. Her hopes and dreams.

When I got home that night, I could not get her off my mind. I tried to work on schoolwork but I just kept seeing her in a school girl's uniform with Mary Jane shoes and a plaid skirt and ended up jacking off in the shower. Insane I know. I vowed to stay professional around her. I'd let my perverted mind go crazy at home, but around her I would remain the adult.

But every time I would see her, either at the grocery store or Newton's Outfitter's where she had a part time job, I became more and more enamored with her. She was always friendly and we always had good conversations.

I wasn't surprised when she ended up in my AP English class. I knew from our previous conversations that she was very smart and she talked about going to Dartmouth for an English degree. But shit, it was hard seeing her every day in my class. And not just hard for my cock either. Hard for me not to touch her. Hard for me not to ask her opinion on everything.

She had a little click of girlfriends that she always hung out with. The Three Musketeers I called them. Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Bella were like glue. Always together and laughing about something.

And where you found those three, you had young men following like puppies. But word of mouth told me that Alice had a boyfriend named Jasper in college. Rosalie was seeing someone in secret.

I only found out about it when I was in the teachers' lounge and overheard Tanya _'__will__give__you__crabs__'_ Denali ranting to Jessica _'__will__give__you__herpes__'_ Stanley about how the new young football coach Emmett McCarty was dating someone.

Then right before my AP English class, I caught the end of a conversation between the three musketeers and Rose talking about how "Em's big hands are good for more than just throwing footballs." Doesn't take a genius to connect those dots. Maybe that is why I give myself a little break when it comes to my obsession with the beautiful Miss Bella.

Bella. Her laughter breaks me from my thoughts and I notice she is passing a note between herself and Alice.

"Miss Swan?"

She looks up at me and her face gathers a tinge of pick to it. Caught!

"Yes Mr. Masen?" Her voice makes me want to do dirty, dirty things to her.

I walk to her desk and stare down at her. Her shirts giving me just a small glimpse of what they hold inside. "Miss Swan, please give that note to me. You know better than to be passing notes in my class."

The dweeb Mike Newton, who sits behind her and drools over her like a Labrador retriever, starts making a "oooohhh" sound until I give him a stern look and he shuts up.

"Sorry," she whispers as she hands over the note to me. My fingers spark when her hand touches mine.

"I'll see you after class Miss Swan." I walk back to my desk and sit, hoping for the erection that has now taken up residence in my jeans to diminish. I go back to droning on about mid-year finals and such before releasing the class at the bell.

As the other students pack and leave for the day, I quickly open the note I obtained from Bella to read what was so important for her and Alice to talk about. My dick rises to full mast when I read Bella's words about all the things she wants to do to me. And I am not talking about patting me on the back or giving me a hug. And Miss Cullen has encouraged her to "go for it".

Fuck…fuck…fuck…

Okay Edward…Breathe…

I hear Alice say bye to Bella and she basically skips out of the classroom as she sings "Bye Mr. Masen" and disappears out of the classroom and shuts the door.

I look up to Bella and she has moved to a desk in the front row and is slowly opening and closing her legs. It takes everything in me to look away from the hot pink panties that I see under that skirt. We lock eyes and time seems to stand still, until her eyes change and turn from innocent to determined. She rises from the desk and slowly walks towards me. I cannot help but follow every step she takes. My breath is coming faster as she gets closer.

"Mr. Masen," she purrs. "Did you read the note that you confiscated from me?"

All I can do is nod my head as I take a big swallow of air.

"And did you like what you read?"

Again I nod. What is wrong with me? Shit. It is like she has made me mute.

She walks around my desk and stands in front of me. She bends her legs a bit and softly sits on the edge of my desk. Her smell takes over my senses and I swear I am drooling. Her hands start at her knees and she draws them up her legs.

"Mr. Masen, I meant everything that I wrote on that piece of paper." Her hands continue up her thighs until they reach the edge of her skirt. "I want you. I am tired of fighting it." Her hands move to the inside of her thighs. "Do you want me too?"

I stand from my chair. She looks down my body and stops at the erection that is currently tenting my jeans. She looks back to my face and smirks.

I lean forward until my face is right up to hers, our noses almost touching. "Fuck yes I want you," I say before I smash my mouth to hers.

She lets out a little squeak before her tongue reaches out of her mouth to tangle with mine. Hands are everywhere. We are frantic. Kissing, groping. I reach behind my neck and grab my shirt and pull it off my body. Her small hands run over my chest and stomach. I pull her shirts over her head and grab onto her tits, squeezing them into my palms. Her head lulls back and she moans. I reach behind her and unhook her bra, dropping it to the floor with the growing pile of clothes. My mouth latches onto her tight little nipple and I suck and nibble. She claws at my back panting "oh yes, yes".

I switch to her other breast and she moves her hands down and unbuttons my jeans. She reaches in under my boxers and grabs onto my dick. I moan at the wonderful feeling of her hand wrapped around me. I let go of her tit with a loud pop sound and start kissing her again. I reach down and unbutton her skirt.

"Lift up baby," I whisper.

She lets go of my dick, much to his dismay, and plants her hands flat on the desk. She lifts her butt up a few inches and I pull her skirt and panties off in one swoop. Once they are on the floor, she spreads her legs and leans back onto her elbows.

"Take me Mr. Masen," she sighs. I don't know where to start. I want to devour her from head to toe. I lean over her and kiss her softly. Then I make my way down her body. I stop to pay homage to those perky tits then down the slope of her flat belly. I run my tongue from one hip bone to the other.

I pull my chair up to my desk and sit. I grab her thighs and pull her to the very edge of the desk and dive into her. My lord her pussy tastes better than the finest wine. I cannot get enough. I lick and suck her clit as I insert a finger into her pussy. She is hot and tight and I cannot wait until my dick is inside her. She starts to pant and I look up to see her playing with her tits.

"More…give me more," she moans. I double my efforts. Eating her out like she is the last thing I will ever have on my tongue. I insert another finger inside of her and find her sweet spot. Working her pussy fast and hard, she climaxes and arches her back off the desk, pushing her sweet pussy harder against my face and drenches me with her juices. I lick it all up and start kissing my way back up her body.

She reaches for my arms and pulls me towards her. With my face in her hands she kisses me hard. And I groan at the thought of her tasting herself on my lips.

She licks my chin and whispers "I want you inside of me."

Well, who am I to argue. I stand and drop my pants and boxers to the ground. She looks down at my dick, which is standing tall and twitching to get inside of her. She licks her lips as I pump myself twice before leaning into her and running the head of my dick over her clit.

She wraps her legs around mine and pulls me closer. As if it knows where home is, my cock slides straight into her tight hole. Fuck me running…she is tight, and hot, and oh so fucking unbelievable. I think I can die right now. She purrs as I bury myself inside of her. I look up into her eyes as I slowly pull out and she cups my cheek with her hand and softly kisses me. I start a slow rhythm, in…out…in…out…

She grabs my arms and pulls me closer. Our kisses get sloppier and my thrusts get harder. I move faster and she grips the edge of the desk behind her holding on tight. I am entranced with the sounds of our bodies slapping and the feelings that are running through me.

I can feel her walls tightening around my shaft. "That's it baby. Let go, cum on my cock." She cries out "Oh Edward" and I let go. I groan her name as I bury my face in her breasts and spill inside of her.

She wraps her arms around me and holds tight. I can feel her tensing and that just won't do. I look up into her face and run my fingers over her cheek. "You are so beautiful Bella." She blushes a little and I chuckle. How can she be bashful after what we just experienced?

I stand up and offer her my hand to help her off the hard wooden desk. She goes to cover herself and I stop her. "Bella, I don't want you to think this is all I want from you. I want you, all of you, everything and anything you will give me. If that is what you want too, I swear I will do everything in my power to make this work."

"I want all of you Edward." I cannot help but smile a mile wide hearing her say my first name again. We kiss a few times, soft and slow. Then we get dressed. I cannot help but smack her on the ass a time or two, loving the giggles it brings out.

"You know Bella; those hot pink panties are going to kill me." She just smiles and says "Wait until you see the neon blue one I have."

We walk to the door and I cannot stop the laugh I bark when I notice that Alice locked the handle before she shut the door.

"Did you have this planned Miss Swan?" I ask.

"Well, Alice knew I wanted you. So when the opportunity arose, she couldn't help but assist." Bella starts giggling and I walk her to her car. Looks like the only cars left are a few staff members and the football team.

She slips a piece of paper in my hand and blushes. "It's my phone number to the phone line in my room."

I smile as I hold the paper tight. "I'll talk to you later then little one."

One more quick smack on her ass and I head to my car. HOLY SHIT! That was amazing and now I cannot stop the thoughts running through my head on how I am going to make this work. I need her like I need air to breathe. I've gotta make this work.

I do as I promised and call her that night. We continue our talking well into the night and never slow down. Day or night, seven days a week we talk.

It is a good two weeks later until we can find time to sneak off together. Between her part time job at Newton's and the mid-year finals I had to grade, we have not been able to get together. That changes now.

Of course it is a rainy grey day here in Forks. What else is new? I am heading to pick Bella up at the bus stop. Silly I know, but she insisted. It is down the street from her house, so no one will see her and me together. I hate having to hide, but we discussed and agreed about the need for secrecy right now.

As I pull around the last corner, my heart starts racing in my chest. The anticipation is just killing me. I turn and there she is. Standing in the rain under an umbrella that looks like paint has been splattered all over it. She has a jean jacket on with a jean skirt and these bright blue Reebok high-top shoes that match the blue shirt she is wearing.

I slow down and the smile she gives me when she gets into my car is blinding. I grab her hand in mine and speed off. A couple miles down the road I pull off onto a deserted street that is almost hidden by trees. As soon as I get the car in park I am pulling Bella into my lap. Her kisses are hard and wet and the moans coming from our bodies are making me crazy. We stop to take a breath and laugh at the sight of our messed up hair. I guess our hands went a little wild.

Our kisses start slow and she starts rubbing on me. I know she can feel how hard she makes me. And I can feel the heat from her through my jeans. She whispers against my lips "I've missed you so much. I need you inside of me."

I groan at the desire running through me and my dick twitches in agreement with her statement. It does not take long for her to get my pants unbuttoned and my cock in her hot little hands. And while she is busy with that, I am able to get her skirt up around her waist with one hand kneading her ass as the other is fingering her slick wet pussy.

Bella starts to grind on my hand until it is not enough for her and she slaps my hand away and leads my dick inside of her body. I swear being inside of her is like coming home. We are a perfect fit. We go slow and steady and take our time reaching our peaks. I never want it to end. I hold her in my arms, sated and satisfied as she places small kisses on my neck.

The following months follow this same path. We meet up at least once a week. Sometimes we stay in the car hidden from the world. Once a month she tells her dad she is staying the weekend at Alice or Rose's house and I whisk her away to Seattle where we hide away in a hotel room making love and talking about the future.

When her senior prom time comes around, she decides to go stag with Alice since her boyfriend is off at college and cannot come home. I volunteer to chaperone just so I can be near her. That turns out to be a bad and good idea.

Bad, because she looks sinful in her prom dress, which is electric blue and shiny. Good, because when the little prick Tyler tries to force her to dance and grabs her arm a little too tight, I am there to help her. Bad, because I am sure everyone in attendance can see how much I love her. Good, because I was so consumed with jealousy over the boys drooling over my girl, I drug her off secretly and fucked her good and hard in the music room on the piano.

By the end of the school year, my mind is made up. I have to tell her of my plans. I take her to a meadow I found while out hiking one day and we have a picnic. We make love in the spring breeze and profess our love to each other. I don't think I can be any happier.

When she becomes melancholy all of the sudden, I know it is because she thinks we are going to be separated. So I use the opportunity to tell her that I have accepted a teaching job at Dartmouth and I already have an apartment lined up. That prompts another round on the blanket under the sun.

We wait until after her freshman year of college to come out to her dad. We both thought Charlie was going to go crazy over the age difference, but he surprises us saying "I am not as clueless as you two think I am. I know you Bella. You are an old soul and you wear your feelings on your sleeve. And you Edward, I knew that day in the diner that you had a thing for my girl. I could see it in the way you looked at her like she hung the moon."

Of course, when he has me alone later, Charlie makes sure to threaten me with a long and painful death if I ever hurt his little girl. So after I promise to never hurt her, I ask for his blessing to marry her.

We move Bella into my apartment before her sophomore year and living with her is amazing. We take turns cooking. We spend time together, her studying while I do my class work. We make love into the night and wake up in each other's arms. One of my favorite things about her is when she puts music on the stereo and dances around the apartment. She is so carefree and beautiful and she doesn't even realize it.

Towards the end of her sophomore year, we have not seen much of each other due to finals. She has been in the library with her study group for almost two weeks straight while I am stuck with a couple other professors working on a special project for the dean.

When I walk in the door, thankful it is Friday, I hear Billy Idol singing 'Cradle of Love' loud through the speakers. Bella loves him and had to have his new record as soon as it hit the shelves. I walk around the corner of the hallway to find Bella dancing and singing in the living room. She has black leggings on with a white button up shirt with a black belt hanging loose on her hips. She is completely oblivious to me watching her.

I lean on the door frame and take her in. She is shaking her hips and singing out loud. She takes her black scrunchy out of her hair and swings her head around making her long brown curls flow loose down her back. I can feel my cock stirring in my pants. Then she unbuckles the belt and drops it to the floor in the corner. She seductively starts unbuttoning her shirt then shimmies out of it leaving her in a black lacy strapless bra singing "it burned like a ball of fire, when the rebel took a little child bride to tease yeah, so go easy yeah…"

Bella runs her hands over her torso slowing to squeeze her tits in her hands and runs them down grabbing onto the waist of her pants. She shakes her ass back and forth as she slowly lowers her pants down her legs and kicks them into the corner. Billy's in the background singing "sent from heaven above that's right, to rob the cradle of love, yes the pages of love, don't talk decently it's true" and I am done watching.

I storm towards her and grab her around the waist. The gasp she lets out makes me think I startled her, but the smirk on her face tells me different.

"You knew I was watching you, didn't you?" I ask as I lick up her neck.

Bella puts her hands in my hair and brings my face to hers. "Yes," she moans before attacking my mouth with hers.

Quickly our remaining clothes hit the floor and I lift her in my arms and back us against the wall. She whispers "please" before I slam my cock into her.

"God I love you Bella!" I yell as I pound inside of her, matching the beat of the song that is making the wall thump along with our bodies. Soon we are sweaty and crying out with our climaxes as her pussy squeezes every bit of cum from my body, pulsing into hers.

I stumble back to the couch and sit with her on my lap, still inside of her. We softly kiss and touch, until I feel like my heart is going to burst from my chest. I look up into her eyes and frame her face with my hands.

"Bella, I love you with everything I am."

She smiles and kisses me. "I love you too baby."

I take a deep breath. "Marry me Bella. Make me the happiest man alive. I promise I will always be here for you. I will always take care of you. Please say yes, that you will be my wife."

Her eyes well with tears and she shakes her head yes before saying the words over and over.

I sit her on the couch and jog into the bedroom to grab the ring that has been hidden in my sock drawer for about three weeks now. When I get back to the living room, she is sitting on the couch looking so sweet and innocent. I kneel in front of her and she smiles as I slip the ring on her finger. Needless to say, we spend the rest of the night wrapped around each other.

.

.

.

.

"What has you so deep in thought?" my wife asks as she wraps her arms around my waist from behind.

I smile as I bring her around to the front of my body. "I was just thinking back on the beginning. Seeing Alice and Rose talking with you reminded me of seeing the three musketeers together in the halls of Forks High."

She laughs and hugs me tight. "Come on hubby. Let's go mingle with our wedding guests." She looks up into my face and gets that look of vixen in her eyes. "Then we will sneak off for some lovin' in your childhood bedroom before we head off on our honeymoon." After a quick kiss she drags me off to talk with our friends and family. A new chapter of our life starts right now.


End file.
